


Zero Escape Oneshots

by MultiFandomPlanet



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zero Escape Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Morphogenetic Fields (Zero Escape), Multi, Nonary Game (Zero Escape), Post-Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, Pre-Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Pre-Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma Spoilers, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Shipping, Zero Escape Series (Video Games) Spoilers, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomPlanet/pseuds/MultiFandomPlanet
Summary: Just finished Zero Escape 999 so i decided to do one shots. Enjoy 💓
Relationships: Diana/Sigma Klim, Kurashiki Akane/Tenmyouji Junpei, Light Field | Snake/Tenmyouji Junpei
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Some Mysteries Just Can't Be Seen (Snake/LightXJunpei)

Snake wasn't expecting the garden to be so peaceful sounding when he left it. It..being the mock ship in Nevada. Now, he was on a trip with the rest of the survivors in Europe. Why Europe? He wasn't sure. They chose it at random. Possibly because it was far. Very far from what happened.

Snake still hated the fact that it was the second time he had to go through such a horrendous experience like he did. The first nonary game, then the second. Through the entire first he worried for his sister, Clover. And the second, his own survival.

How could such a sick idiot put him through another one? It was irritating even weeks after.

"Snake..? You're still here?" A tired voice sounded from behind him. He didn't turn his head towards it, but only raised his chin. "Junpei." He said his name flatly. "I thought you'd be with Ju--Akane." He still had to get used to their real names. Not their code names. The names still resonated in his brain. Well, still came through his mouth. Slip of the tongue perhaps.

Junpei let out a sigh. "She wanted to be alone. With her brother. I guess they had to talk about what happened..nine years ago." Snake could hear the shuffles of what had to be Junpei's feet on the gravel and towards him. He was beside him now. The creaks of the bench Snake was sitting on let him know Junpei was now on the bench too. His palms rubbed against his knees. "Well..what are you here for anyway?" Snake asked, a bit curtly.

"To get away I guess--to think--I think." His tone sounded unsure, making Snake raise his chin again. Snake let out a small chuckle. "That's a bit redundant don't you think?"

"I guess that works.." Junpei sounded like he shrugged. By the crinkle sound of his clothes. Like one part rubbed off of the other.

"So, what do you need to think about?" Snake suddenly asked. He didn't even think first. Even if he should have. He was prying, his repressed curiosity was coming out in the open after he usually put it away. The blindness might have something to do with his curious nature. Junpei hummed quietly. "Well..first of all..what we've been through," Junpei paused, deeply taken in some air, "the nonary game, being trapped on a false ship, fearing for our lives because we might be betrayed or break the rules." Junpei stopped. Snake turned his head towards him. "Yes I understand the effects from the trauma. Though it was for a good thing, was it not? Akane assembled the game to save herself, Santa helped because he wanted to save her as well."

"Still. How crazy was it? Did she have to..make it like that?"

"She was after revenge. Of course it had to be the slightest bit brutal. Ace-() had to pay. I understand her in a way. If she had not gotten revenge first who knows who would have first. Me? Santa by himself instead of saving Akane? Lotus' children or Lotus herself?" Snake reached down to the tall grass, his fingers feeling the spikes. He was looking for something. "We may never know," Snake continued, "because of Akane."

"Yeah. I suppose." Junpei quietly said back. He stayed silent.

Snake could hardly stand the silence. While still feeling around the grass, he broke that silence. "Do you know what she's up to now?" Again, his curiosity.

A small breeze from Junpei shaking his head gave him conformation that he didn't. "No. After the game..part of me was mad because of what she did but the other told me it wasn't her."

"It was a future variation." Snake corrected. Just when he felt what he was looking for. "Ah." He said out loud.

"Hm?" Junpei was probably looking confused at him. Snake picked the plant from the root, taking it back to be in between them. Snake faced Junpei. "Do you remember the clover?"

"The leaves." Junpei followed, "hope, faith, love, and.."

"Luck." Snake helped him out. He held it out, starting to spin it in between his fingers. "They are all great things. All things that drive us. But.." Snake paused briefly. "Those things can all betray us. Possibly..Akanes luck, her hope to save herself, her faith in her plan and...her love for you and all the things she cared for drove her to what she did, but also..betrayed her. Betrayed everyone." Snake shuffled out a small chuckle. "I apologize for my vague words. That is just what I would like to think about this. I tell Clover that Akane was just..she just had motives. Those four motives."

Junpei seemed to smile, or at least make a small laugh that made Snake assume he smiled. Snake sniffed, bringing the clover up to Junpei, he pressed the clover in between his ear and hair. A smile was plastered on his own face and he knew it. Junpei's posture seemed to change as soon as the clover was in between his ear. "I wish I could have known." Junpei muttered quietly after moment of his and Snakes silence.

"Well..listen to this..I'm blind so i like to believe..some mysteries just can't be seen. Aren't some just based on assumptions and perception?"

Junpei's shuffle made it sound like he nodded. "So what are you trying to say?"

"That," Snake put his fingers to the same spot that they had been to put the clover in, a piece of Junpei's hair had fallen in front of it. With gentle fingers, Snake pushed his hair to the clover, "we can't always identify memories by seeing them. Not just memories but truths too. Sometimes we don't want to see the truth but trust the person whose telling it that they're keeping their word."

Junpei hummed, a quiet one before he talked again. "You always say the cryptic things Sna--Light."

"Someone is using my real name, it's about time." Snake playfully commented. Junpei bumped his shoulder with his head, resting it there after a second. "Shush."

"No." Snake chuckled, "picking on you just makes this conversation more adorable."

_______

Open ended! If you want a part two let me know!

\--MFP--


	2. Elevator (JunpeiXAkane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOT GOING BY THE EXACT SCENE IN THE GAME WITH THIS ONESHOT!)
> 
> (( Alsoooo this is a fluffy scene but with elements of smut. Not too much, I promise! ))

Junpei pressed his finger to the elevator button, Akane right behind him. She was close and he could hear her laboring breath. She was nervous. But, for what? It wasn't like they..well...

They did only have a few hours. Only a bit of time to escape a sinking ship. Part of Junpei could feel the boat start to tilt.

Junpei was so out of focus that he hardly realised that Akane had her hand clutched around his wrist, just as his finger was near the button. She was shaking. "Junpei wait!"

"What?" He turned unsettled. His teeth was holding the corner of his bottom lip. Her eyes were wide, her body still. "Just..wait a second.."

Junpei removed his hand from the spot close to the button. He did a full-body turn to Akane. Her hand was still on his wrist, even when they were parallel to each other. Quiet. Until Akane sighed. "Wait for what? Is everything okay, June?"

"Well.." Akane brought her other hand to push a piece of hair behind her ear. She was cute. At that moment..no. He shouldn't be thinking of that. "I haven't..you..know.."

"It's your..first time?" Junpei felt a pit in his stomach. Was she talking about what he thought she was talking about? That? Now? She was suggesting that, now? No. Couldn't be that. A rush of heat bubbled up to his face. "And I'm..really nervous.."

"Well yeah like you said, it's your, first time." Junpei gulped. What. Was. This?

"Yeah and I--might get wet.." Her pause just provided more blood to rush to his usually pale-yellow face. "..down there."

Oh god. No, nope. She was talking about that. His heart started to race. Another gulp, his throat was suddenly dry. She didn't seem to be very flushed though. How could she not be?!

"Uh--down there?" Junpei asked. He tried to keep his composure, but hell, so many thoughts were starting to picture in his mind. Them. Together. In that way--no.

She nodded with her usual confidence. "Yes." But her voice showed nervousness. It was shaking, almost making his own body shake. He cared too much. "I mean I won't be able to stop it..it's going to happen..I'll get wet and.."

"June wait I--"

She didn't let him even continue. "....it'll take minutes, seconds, I'll feel that floating feeling..and it'll be..over."

"Uh-what--over?"

"Yes. I won't be able to breath..I.." Her gaze shifted intently to him, leaning in she still stared. "Aren't you nervous, Jumpy?"

That nickname. Hell. He could hardly not feel like his whole body was going to erupt. He felt entirely hot himself. And now she was so close. He started to back up. But she was following him. "N-ne-nervous?" His voice was even shakier. Akane was closer, and closer. "Yes. What, you don't mind..getting..wet..?"

Junpei was against the wall. Akane stretching up to him. "I mean..yeah sure I am..but..what happens, happens right?" He made a faint chuckle. "You just gotta take the opportunity..thats what..guys are supposed to do!" Junpei tried to fake confidence. She couldn't know he was nervous. Especially now of all times. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Maybe," she went back to her original height, looking at the buttons, "okay. Maybe we should hurry. We don't have all the time."

The fact that her conversation was abruptly stopped was odd, but he had to ignore it. The elevator door slid open with two metal clanks. Junpei looked at Akane. She was holding his arm now, not his wrist anymore. Her look was back to nervous.

Junpei took a small step in, no water. That's what he needed to check for. That means, no water when they go down, right? They should be fine. Akane looked in too. "We'll be..fine right..?" It was like she read his mind. Junpei nodded with no hesitation. "Yeah. We'll be fine. There is no water so..im thinking if we go down, we'll be fine."

"Okay." They both stepped all the way in, Junpei taking Akane's hand. Her cold fingers took his. Her grip was soft.

They were both in the elevator when Junpei felt more relaxed. Though, the door was still open. "Does it take a while to close?" Akane shuffled against the floor.

Junpei nodded. "Maybe."

The doors still didn't close. Junpei was almost nervous about it. He looked at Akane. His face started to feel hot, was..what she was talking about..what he thought?

He had to know. But..how?

"Kanny..." The thought didn't even cross his mind twice, his hands were on her jaw and before he thought again his lips were on hers. 'What am I doing?'

But, she kissed back. Her movements were almost parallel to his own. She had her hands around his neck, and his body unintentionally pushed her towards the metal walls.

She hit the wall, her mouth shuffling out a soft moan as she did. Junpei felt a jerk in his gut hearing her like that. He never thought, in any universe that he would hear her in that way.

He started biting her lips, pushing his hands down to her waist. She moved her own down to his lower torso and under his shirt. He jumped at the sudden cold contact, making his kiss slightly deeper.

Her cold hands went up as far as they could before she just started running her fingertips close to his waistband. She had a soft touch.

Junpei breathed deeply into her, his heart was starting to race. The tingle in his bones was starting to increase, which made him slightly cold.

'CLINKKK.'

Akane removed her lips from his, looking back. Junpei did the same. The door had just opened. Akane left his arms, walking towards the newly opened doors. "Looks like it's safe."

She walked back towards him. Getting close, she pecked his lips briefly. "Oh and by the way, Jumpy," she giggled, "I wasn't talking about what you thought I was when I said I was going to get wet."

Oh...  
\------

Ahhhh this turned out pretty good I think? Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and liked it! I will be writing another JunpeiXAkane Oneshot soon: hint, its their wedding 😉

Hope you all enjoy!

\--MFP--


	3. The Tenmyouji Wedding (JunpeiXAkane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place a year after Zero Time Dilemma in the True Ending timeline)

Junpei kept his hands at his front while his best friend, Carlos, adjusted his tie. He had been at it for a while, provable because of Junpei's rapidly increasing shaking. And it wasn't getting better. 

"Junpei calm down." The blonde man chuckled, taking his hand away for a moment, while also looking up at his nervous expression. Junpei fiddled and turned his wrists. "I am calm."

Carlos chuckled lightly. Probably the reference. He finished pulling at the bow, backing up to scan him. "You don't look very calm."

"I swear I really am.."

After he finished speaking, Carlos' face faded into absolute doubt. This was going to have to make Junpei have to tell the truth. His look didn't stop. "No, I'm not very calm, am I?"

"Uh..no."

Carlos sat on the bench beside the vanity in the room they were in. Junpei called it his 'boys room' but of course that name would probably sound dumb to anyone else. Junpei hopped off of his small pedestal. His feet carried him to Carlos's side. "Fine. You caught me. I'm not..calm..i guess."

"Dude why not?" Carlos looked at him. His eyebrows folded. "You're marrying her. Akane. You've been in love with her for what, since you were kids?"

He was right. 10 years ago he met her, she left and moved, and two years ago he saw her again. And half a year ago, they were engaged. Junpei fell in love with her all over again. He was a dick to her, sure, but..she..everything that happened..

"Is it what happened during the second game?"

"You read my mind." Junpei grumbled. He clutched his hands into his lap. "Yeah. And its not just that, I'm afraid.."

"Of?" Carlos questioned.

Junpei sighed, burying his head deep into his hands. "That I'll lose her again. I lost her so many times, in so many different timelines, I can't help but be afraid." He brought his head back up, looking at his curious friend. Carlos pressed his hand to his back. With a smile, he spoke up, "you can't worry about that stuff now Junpei, its your wedding day. And plus, I think now that everything is calmed down, Akane would tear the world apart to be with you."

"She would kill you again if she had to." Junpei teased.

"Sure." Carlos smacked his shoulder with his knuckle. "Keep joking about it buddy."  
~~~~~~

Akane clipped the last small flower in her hair, picking up her bottle of hairspray. "Almost ready?" Diana held her shoulders, suddenly appearing in her view in the vanity mirror. Akane smiled warmly. "Yep!"

"You seem excited." Clover said to her side.

"Shush it, its her wedding." Alice slapped her appendices arm. "You would be excited too if you could even get a man."

Clover made a loud huff and a slap could be heard from their side. Diana shook her head. "Those two.." She rested a hand on her stomach. "I just hope my kids won't be that hyper..and violent..." 

She made a small chuckle towards her friend. Akane grabbed one of her earrings from the vanity, taking off the backing and bringing it to her ear. The earrings she picked were small diamond shapes with pear shaped diamonds hanging off of them. "I don't think that'll happen. You and Sigma will be fantastic parents."

"Mhm." Diana agreed quietly. "And, I'm glad I don't have to..send them away this time."

Akane smiled at Diana's words. She was so excited to be a parent, and most of all with Sigma. The two had gotten together shortly after the Decision Game, moved in, and shortly after all that, Diana announced that she was pregnant. And with that, Sigma finally proposed. He always gawked about her, talked about how much he cared about her, it wad about time.

She hoped that she could feel her sort of happiness some day. With Junpei. Jumpy. Would they have a family?

"Well good luck Moony, I had to raise twins..and trust me..it was hell." Lotus laughed at her own speaking, looking at the other girls for laughs. Akane smiled gently. "You..think Junpei and I will be okay if we have kids someday?"

Lotus fanned her hand. "Ah, you two are young. Worrying about it is useless now."

"Right." Akane stood up from the vanity. Her heart started to pound. It was time. All of her girls looked at her. Clover, Diana, Lotus, Alice, Maria, they all had shocked faces. "You look beautiful." Clover clapped. "Is it time?"

"Yes." Akane held her hands at her front. "Its time."

~~~~

Junpei had his feet planted on the ground in front of the alter. His feet were shaking on the ground, but it wasn't like he was scared, he was excited. But he did have that light hint of nervousness. He shouldn't, probably. After his conversation with Carlos, it eased him a bit. When he got back out all the emotions came back. He walked down the isle first, his groomsmen following. Carlos was first, being his best man. Snake was second, being his second best man, Aoi was his third bestman and Sigma came last. Sean was the "ring bear" so he hadn't walked down yet.

Junpei obviously didn't invite Eric. Well, he couldn't. Eric was gone, he was still missing. Weirdly, so was his new wife, Mira.

'They were both creepy anyway. I probably wouldn't invite them anyway.' Junpei chuckled at his own thoughts. Carlos snapped to look at him. "Hm?" His expression was confused. He was in his head so of course he wouldn't hear his opinions on Mira and Eric.

A soft tune started to the side of him, it sounded classical. Like a small piano sound.

Junpei stated turned around. He started to hear light steps from behind him. The bridesmaids. Diana came first, she was the maid of honor after all. She was dressed in the bridesmaids dress that Akane had chosen and the hair style she wanted everyone to match in. A long purple dress with her hair in a curled bun. She held her flowers over her enlarged stomach.

The next bridesmaids were Clover and Alice, Lotus and lastly Maria. Then, everyone stood. The sound of people standing was how he knew..she was coming. He was about to see her.

Gasps. She was behind him. Everyone was gasping and whispering at how beautiful she was. Junpei looked towards Carlos, who had the same assumed expression. He tilted his head towards where Akane was. Junpei guessed that meant he should turn.

And he did.

She was beautiful, more than beautiful. His eyes were staring to tear up. Her dress was long and tightly fit to her, the bottom flaring out into sheer bunch and flowing into the isle. He was marrying her. It sank in his heart and made it pound.

A grin reached his face, showing it to Akane. She smiled too. Hers almost sparkling among her dress and shining skin. She reached him, Seven releasing her arm, kissing her cheek and joining Nona and Ennea in the seats.

Junpei couldn't focus on them. It was her. All her. She turned to him, as he turned so they were parallel to each other. Junpei took both of her hands. The one with the engagement ring, her actual left hand and her right, which previously held the ring. She brightly smiled at him. The more time he looked at her, the more his eyes started to feel glossy.

"So," Junpei's father started, "we are all here today to witness the wedding ceremony for Junpei Tenmyouji," he faced him, nodded, then faced Akane, "and Akane Kurashiki." Akane nodded back to him. He inhaled before he continued. "This ceremony is a celebration of love as well as unity, between these two young people." Junpei's father looked to the twos connected hands. "Do you both have vows?"

Junpei nodded, in the corner of his eye he also saw Akane nod. "Junpei, you may go first."

"Okay," Junpei faced his eyes back to Akane, her hands taking his tighter, "Akane. I'm not sure what to say. I have..so much to say..to you. So much to..express my love for you. We have been through hell, cursed timelines and of course, many dangerous journey's to get to this very moment. But even if we've been through all these things, I am glad it brought me here, standing in front of you, marrying you." When he finished, his embarrassed gaze watched Akane wipe her teary eyes with the back of her hand. She took one hand away from Junpei, reaching into a small pocket in her dress. Of course she got pockets, she would forget what she needed to say. With her full mind.

"Sorry," she said, unfolding the paper. She made a deep breath, then, started reading. "Junpei. Jumpy, my Jumpy. You started as my childhood Bestfriend. I liked to call you my savior. It seems like you always seem to save me. When I moved away I thought I would never see you again. But as lucky as may have it, we met again. In a very..interesting way. Then we were separated again. Even so, I believed I would see you one last time before my life was over. We did meet again, in another weird way. During this meeting, you asked me to marry you. You mistakenly put the ring on my right hand, which I thought was very you. You fixed this and gave me a more 'proper' proposal about nine months later." Akane paused again to wipe her eyes, the tears were almost running down her face. She started to sniffle during her pause. "Now we're here. I could never be..more glad. I could never here with anyone else, but you." She finished with a chuckle in between her wobbly voice. Junpei couldn't even make any other expression than happiness. Her vows were so honest, raw. Even if she wrote them down he could tell she improvised a bit. Junpei's father tilted his head up. Sean was walking down the isle to them. He held out a pillow. On it were two silver rings, their rings.

Junpei took the one for her, and Akane took the one for him. His father made a slight nod. He knew or was time. Junpei slipped his grip on her hand to her fingers, holding to put the ring on. Akane did the same. Her shaking hands put the snug cold ring on his finger. They held their hands in a tight hold.

"Now that the rings have been put on, Junpei, you may kiss the bride."

Junpei released his hand-hold from Akane, taking his hands to her jaw. She had the side of his face. The cold collision of her rings made him smile into the kiss, and his heart beat even faster against her. Moments passed and the echo's of people clapping started to get louder. "I love you." Akane whispered after they released their lips. She kept her forehead connected to his own. "I love you too."

Junpei grinned. Their first kiss was more than magical.

~~~~~~

Their wedding! Part two will be their honeymoon sooo 😏

(also the vows were difficult so ExcuSe mE)

Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!

\--MFP--


	4. Our Time In England (Light/SnakeXJunpei) Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is part two to "some mysteries just can't be seen")
> 
> (This series will not be the only Snake/Junpei oneshot/oneshot series!)

Snake and Junpei left their spot on the bench after moments of silence. Snake listened to the wind, Junpei's head still on his shoulder. His hair would blow around and poke his neck.

It was a spiky feeling, but the fact that he was there was all he needed. The discomfort didn't matter. It was him.

A knock was what pulled Snake out of his reading. Of course, he wasn't reading normally but with his fingers but either way it was still reading. He pulled his fingers away from the book, pushing a mark into it and closing the cover. "Come in."

The person on the other side must have been Junpei. The shuffled and unsure steps, the crinkle of his vest. Snake slid to the edge of his bed. "Junpei." He said cheerfully, looking in the direction of his door. The creak of the door stopped, as well as the steps. "Snake. How did you know it was me?"

He tilted his head, making a 'really?' Type expression. "Your jacket makes it quiet obvious. And, the way you walk is just easy to decipher." Junpei made a grunt. "Sure. Right. You always have to be smart don't you?"

Snake chuckled. "It's not about intelligence; its about knowing you."

Junpei was silent for a while, keeping by the doorway. Snake could hear him inhale before his next words. "Uh..anyway..i have to ask you something."

Snake stood up, walking to where he last placed his shoes. He felt around the rug with his feet until a lump hit his heel. "What is it?" Snake questioned, slipping his first foot into his shoe, then his second. It took quite a bit of time for Junpei to reply to his question. "So..i was wondering..if you might, be up to go out..with me..like just an outing..just the two of us." His voice was very hesitant. Shaking even. Was he nervous? Why? It was just an outing.

For the two of them.

Alone, Snake's throat clenched as he let out a breath. He managed to get out a nod despite his tightened breathing. "That sounds like a great idea Junpei." He brushed his hands off on his torso, turning his body where Junpei's voice had come from. "Let's head out."

"Yeah. Let's go. We'll have more time if we leave earlier."

~~~~

Snake kept close to Junpei while they spent their time around England. They visited so many places; Big Ben, The British Museum, Buckingham Palace. All the places, Snake could hear Junpei's excitement and gasps at how 'cool' everything was. Big Ben, he was told was so tall. A child that was there even said it reached the clouds.

It was a wish of his that he could see it. See the tip of the tower reaching the white puffs in the blue sky.

The British Museum was crowded by what Junpei told him. Bumping into people was happening more than frequently as they explored the different exhibits, but Junpei held his hand the entire time. Junpei told him about every one exhibit in extravagant detail. Some civilians even told them to move by how long they took at each one.

Even so, hearing his friend be so excited by a simple display was surprising. And after all that happened, he wasn't sure if he would ever hear Junpei as excited or bright, ever again.

The last exploration spot they arrived to was Buckingham Palace. That, was even more packed with people. Mostly tourists. Snake still didn't know if Junpei could tell the difference. If he had the ability to see, it would probably be impossible.

When they reached the gate, he could tell Junpei was most likely fooling around with the guards. By what people had told him, they stood perfectly still, and didn't speak. Even their facial expressions remained blank. People could pester them, joke near them and even yell at them; but they would stay as still as ever.

They left Buckingham Palace not much later than they arrived. And despite that being their last destination, they had one, well two, places to go. According to Junpei, at least.

The first of the last places was quite a ways away, Junpei helping him to a bus stop. He had a strong grip on his freezing hand. Junpei let out a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Snake curiously asked.

Junpei made a 'Pft' sound. As if his question was pathetic. Snake folded his eyebrows at his friend's reaction. "No. I'm just fine."

"For some reason, I can't believe that."

The sound of Junpei groaning made a smile come out. He couldn't describe or fathom why, but Junpei's decreasing fake confidence was sort of..cute. His vest shuffled suddenly against Snake's prince jacket. A weight on Snake's shoulder followed his vest sound. The poking feeling felt before was back on the skin of his neck.

"Junpei.." Snake began to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. All that came out was his hot breath into the winter air. Junpei hummed a tired noise. The vibration of his cheeks rippled on Snake. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Junpei mumbled his answer.

Snake didn't know how to question him. Question him about..them. Ever since they got out, their encounters were odd, different. But even so, Snake liked it. He liked how he was around him now. He breathed deeply. "So..ever since we got out of..the game..you've been somewhat different. Quite different, actually. And..well..its mostly around me."

Junpei lifted his head away from his side. The warmth on his shoulder disappearing with the weight. Snake brushed his hand over his own shoulder. His breathing was slow. Snake could hardly hear it even with his exceptional hearing. "I...I don't exactly know how to explain it with words."

"Then show me."

"What?" Junpei's tone was surprised. Snake himself was even surprised that he abruptly said what he did. It was like it was all out of his own control. "How..show you?"

"Yes." Snake now was faking Junpei's previous confidence from before. He had to play it off. "That is what I said, isn't it?"

Junpei took a sharp inhale. Snake stood still. It was all to wait for him to do something. Something was going on, and Junpei had to tell him eventually.

Cold fingers soon collided with his cheek. His jaw stiffened at the freezing feeling. Each separate finger laying gently in spacious spots. Snake relaxed against the touch. It was, no doubt, Junpei's hand. Who else could it be?

But he wasn't prepared for what followed.

His lips pressed against Junpei's. Not on his accord but, Junpei's. He was leaning into Snake's chest, holding his jaw in his smooth palms.

He had soft, comfortable lips. They were freezing, but their exchange was warming them up subtly. His kiss was almost perfection, his hold on his jaw was so soft, like he had done this before. Snake breathed into the others open mouth.

Junpei's tongue slid across his dry lips, and Snake moved his own tongue back as Junpei licked into his mouth.

His tongue remained sweet. They did have candy earlier while at a small shop, and the sugary lasting taste was still there. Snake licked his tongue to keep the taste. That got him a small noise from Junpei.

Junpei went back to his lips, his moistened tongue sliding out of his closing mouth and back into the place where it belonged. The sweet taste being left on Snake's teeth. Snake attempted to kiss him roughly, but Junpei pushed back. "S-Sn-Snake." Junpei spoke very shakingily and exasperated. He was out of breath. "Hm?"

"Want to..go back to the hotel?"

Snake didn't even need to think. It was obvious what was coming. "Yes."

\------------

WoAh this got intrestinggg

So part three will be..pretty steamy, watch out. 😏

Hope you enjoyed reading! And thank you!

\--MFP--


	5. Goodmorning Truths (Snake/LightXJunpei.) Pt.4

(Part 4 to "Some Mysteries Just Can't be Seen"!)

Junpei was snoring softly when Snake had woken up. Of course, Junpei was still close from their cuddling session the night prior, and..their..first time.

It was beautiful, truthfully. Despite him not being able to see anything, the action of being weak to Junpei amazed him. Weak to someone he had only met weeks ago.

The feeling of his body on top of his own, his gentle hand caressing his cheek, the other feelings he got from Junpei. The other things he did to him.

Snake pulled his hand from on top of Junpei, creeping his grip on the other's hair. His hair had dried from their time last night, and his skin was already like a matte finish from the same reason. A smile was already on his face. "Mm." The body on top of him vibrated. Junpei was awake. Or could have just been making sounds in his sleep, though Snake wanted to believe he was awake.

He wanted to hear his voice again.

"Goodmorning." Junpei lightly mumbled, his words were left on his lips when Snake felt them on his own. His tired voice was what gave Snake a couple continuous shivers. He truly was attractive just by the sound. Snake took a gentle grip during their exchange. 

Snake hummed into their brief kiss. Junpei disconnected and snuggled under his chin. His frizzed hair poked his jaw. "How did you sleep?" Snake curiously questioned.

Junpei was quiet for a brief amount of time, letting out a quiet tired groan and stretching. His fingers crawled up Snake's head into his hair. He softened against Junpei's touch. When Snake started to feel a light brush go up and down, he knew Junpei was caressing his cheek. Like he was attempting to comfort him. 'It's working.' He thought blissfully. 

"I slept fine." Junpei replied. Though it didn't sound very convincing.

Worried, Snake took his lover's hand from his own jaw. "Are you sure?" He gripped his fingers, doing Junpei's same motion except on his knuckles.

Junpei's pause was longer this time. His head seemed to tilt to the side. Was he unsure of a reply? "Yes, Light..I just had a few things on my mind." 

"You always seem to have something on your mind Junpei." Snake said honestly. He did seem to be in thought frequently. Or, this morning was true of that fact. Junpei pulled his lips to Snake's for a brief moment, then held his own face in front of his. "Can I ask you something?" His voice was low. Like he was unsure. 

Snake nodded. Another few moments of his silence. He hardly gave him any reassurance that everything was okay. Lost in thought, Junpei was still holding him. It couldn't be too bad, his question. "I--You told me yesterday it was your first time."

He still had slight nerves but tried to reply plainly. He couldn't worry Junpei when he had a question that made him so unsure. "Yes, I did." 

"So...it wouldn't..offend you if I said it wasn't mine..?"

Snake felt a sudden chill. He..lied? He said it was his first time but--maybe--

The feeling of Junpei's hands on his cheeks left for a minute, and the sound of the moving bedsheets followed. Snake scooted up to meet the bedframe with him. It was cold on his back compared to his body temperature from his slumber with Junpei. "But don't get me wrong," Snake assumed Junpei was doing a usual defense expression. It was quite easy to imagine from his heightened voice. "It was my first time with a guy--but--not my first time in general."

Snake faced away. "May I ask..who?"

Junpei shook his head, removing his hands from his cheeks and moving back down to his chest. He pressed close to Snake's neck with a heavy sigh. "Just a girl from college. It--I was trying to be like everyone else, lose their virginity, party like crazy assholes, have the time of their lives...I guess I could say I was just trying to be someone else." 

"The girl.? It wasn't Akane I'm assuming?"

"No!" Junpei's head lifted, only small spikes of his hair clinging to his neck. He soon went resting back. "No. I haven't seen Akane since she moved..until the Nonary Game." He fell quiet for a while. It wasn't a surprise, the trauma from the event must shake him. It did for Snake too, though he tried to keep it inside. Junpei had already started to continue. "I liked her for a while. But I suppose that's just kids being kids." 

"I thought it was her because you guys were so close," Snake paused, biting his lip. Junpei started his finger at the bottom of Snake's chest, drawing circles up. He was silent as he drew but soon hummed as a reply. "I guess it could seem that way, but Light," Junpei stopped, hurrying to pull Snake over. By the sound, and the feeling too, he must have been pulling him so they would be facing each other. Junpei took both of his hands in between them. "There is nothing between Akane and me, I might have liked her before but I don't now...I like you." 

Snake felt the heat start to rise on his face. It was such an odd feeling. He had never felt this way, moreover for a man. It wasn't like he could see anyone, his blindness hindered his ability to see the physical beauty of people, so it wasn't like he could be attracted to someone by their looks. 

But Junpei--he was completely different. He didn't need to see him, sure it was a desire to, but hearing him was enough. Being with him was enough. 

"I--don't understand the feeling--but I like you too--" 

His lips pressed into Snake's not even moments after his words. Junpei bit his bottom lip, running his tongue over the tense throbbing feeling after. His kiss, his lips, his sweet taste, they were everything Snake wanted. 

Junpei was clutching his head, pulling it closer. Fingers rose up into his hair. Snake cradled his arms on the back of the other's neck. His body moved closer to Junpei's, sliding his hands down his chest as their kiss started to deepen. 

Snake disconnected, Junpei still trying to keep their exchange, his lips nipping to catch Snakes. The heavy breathing between them made Snake chuckle lightly. "I was aware that we had already confessed." Snake stated in an attempt to be witty. 

"I guess I just had to say it again," Junpei breathed, "I don't think I could say it enough."

After a short kiss, Junpei suddenly let go of him, the creaking of the bed following his release from Snake. He sat up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Shower." Junpei was already at the dresser. The sound of the sliding wood was clearly in front of him. Snake stood, his feet dangling briefly before stepping on the warm rug. He kept walking until feeling Junpei's warm aura. He grabbed him from behind, Junpei's body stilled as Snake took his shoulders. He brushed Junpei's hair from his neck, replacing his hair with his own slow lips. "Then, may I join you?" 

Junpei made a small noise in return, then nodded slowly. "Yes."

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhH finally a part four! I am not sure if I will be writing the shower scene, but if you'd like me to, let me know! I hope you enjoyed this part!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> \--MFP--


End file.
